User talk:Bramblepath
Chell's quote Good choice for that new quote! Keep up the good work! ;-) Klow 23:33, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Boxing zombies May I know why you thought it was a good idea to remove the screenshots of boxing Zombies from the Standard Zombie page, thus creating orphaned images?... Thanks for your hard work on the wiki, but random edits won't get you anywhere. Klow 18:32, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Images It's clearly stated that you mustn't alter the information template for images. And for the categories, you actually have to put "Category:Model images" and not "Model images", since it cannot guess that line it's to be a category. The game titles must also be in italics. Just use existing stuff if you have any problems, it can be very helpful (I copy/paste stuff most of the time). And feel free to ask me anything about that. Klow 14:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Small images in infoboxes Hey don't enlarge small images in infoboxes. They are really too small, that doesn't look good. Klow 15:53, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Really? Personally I think it looks much better when it's larger and more readable.. --Bramblepath 15:54, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::That's blurry in some browsers, and deformed in others. Not that great... Klow 16:32, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Black Mesa Announcement System Good idea adding a pic of the monorail speaker. Have you ever seen speakers in Black Mesa itself? I don't think I have. Klow 20:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure the speakers are just invisible and hang in midair just above head-level. Maybe the retinal scanners serve some sort of similar purpose? Or maybe it's another fallacy from Valve? :^P --Bramblepath 21:05, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Speaking of hanging in mid-air, many lights hand in mid-air in HL. Sometimes it's awfully visible!... At least they corrected that in Portal for the Speaker System. Klow 22:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::It's always the little things in Valve's games that I love. The small accuracies that you don't really notice but they help it to make sense. --Bramblepath 22:37, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::And we still don't know how Gordon, Gina and Colette do without their helmets... Klow 23:40, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Images Hey could you be a bit tidier with the information template? Just copy/paste existing stuff. I know it can be confusing, but you easily get used to it. Klow 14:20, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Could you clarify what you mean by "tidy"? --Bramblepath 14:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Well having the things at their proper place, and not "summary" being there twice. Also, we never put the HL2 Beta in the appearances, as it is not official. Klow 15:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, okay. I'll keep those in mind --Bramblepath 15:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::And keep up the good work! And you don't need to add particular specs to images, I personally always edit them. ;-) Klow 22:09, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sure, thanks. --Bramblepath 22:18, February 6, 2010 (UTC) HECU Radio So now that you removed the two antenna radio image from the HECU Radio article, what do we do with it? Delete? Really, man! See here. Klow 11:03, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry. I should have added it to the gallery. --Bramblepath 11:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Two questions Are you on Steam? Have you looked at this? Klow 21:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :My Steam profile link is on my user page. Yes, I've looked at the Cleanup project, why? --Bramblepath 21:47, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ever felt like fully cleaning up a couple articles?... Klow 22:05, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I've considered fully rewriting many of them. It's not a simple task, though, and often I feel like it's exactly the same thing that I'm writing. I often rewrite the introduction or overview, though. --Bramblepath 22:08, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Categorizing Could categorize what you create? Thanks! Klow 12:37, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. :) Bramblepath 13:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Resistance voice actors While I'm not sure about the relevance of this category, the task is incomplete. You create categories for all the other kinds (scientists, HECU, Combine, etc.), or you create none. Klow 14:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I was getting round to it! Bramblepath 14:58, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :On pages where this category was, would it be necessary to remove the "Voice actors" category, as the "faction voice actors" category would be a sub-category? Bramblepath 15:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I really don't know. It is not the best as a main subcat. Game subcats would actually be much better. Klow 17:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I added the cats to their respective games and factions. Bramblepath 19:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC) My Portal storyline edit removed Can I ask why you got ride of my alterations to the Portal storyline? Could you tell me what was wrong with it? I just wanted to contribute something that I can't find anything about on the wiki. Please let me know. Harmondale2 21:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :To me it sounded like complete rubbish. But maybe I was wrong. However easter eggs generally don't belong on the storyline article. It's about the storyline, not the level itself. Hope that clears it up. Bramblepath 21:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, if you want to add this anywhere, add it to the page about the specific test chamber. Bramblepath 21:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Nope its quite real, thought everyone knew about it, thats why I'm suprised not to see it on the site. Check it out in the game, its faint so easy to miss, and here is a link about it "http://www.eeggs.com/items/51663.html". I hope that clears that up. As for weither it should be on the storyline page, I was told by YabbaMyIcing it would be a better place for it, so I decided to put it there.Harmondale2 21:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hm, well, interesting easter egg, even if it is faint. I'd argue with Yabba and say that it's not really relevant on the storyline article. It is about the story, and vague easter eggs aren't part of the story. Bramblepath 21:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Oh ok, my bad I just put it up again. Well where would you say I put it then? Also in my defence i've seen plenty of easter eggs and such put into the trivia parts of levels in storyline pages of say opposing forces and others. But if you can give me a better place to put it then let me know. I might get round to putting up pics of them both too in the future. Thanks for getting back to me by the way.Harmondale2 21:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'd say either on the page for the specific chamber/level, or elsewhere that describes that level. Or just don't put it on at all. Easter eggs aren't that important. Also, those storyline articles are incomplete and need cleaning up. Bramblepath 21:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::This Easter egg can go to two locations: on the storyline article, and the Aperture Laboratories labs, since this is the proper location article. I've had these pics in my "pictures to upload" folder on my pc for some time now, btw (not screenshots, the texture files themselves). And for the two screenshots you took, Harmondale2, they will need to be remade without the HUD and the gun, since they are not the subject. Klow 22:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Car Battery trivia Please stop removing my info on the Car Battery. It is perfectly valid trivia, in the same vein as trivia for other items and areas that also include alternate strategies. You are committing defacement by repeatedly rolling back my edits. :Please sign your comments. It's not really that valid. You can't bypass the puzzle, and the only thing you are bypassing is fighting the Combine soldiers, which isn't really all that exciting or valid as trivia. Moreover, don't write articles in a second person perspective ("you"). Always refer to "the player" when needed. But like I said, it isn't valid trivia. Bramblepath 09:45, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Suppression Fields Aww, thanks for the assist! I was really confused regarding Suppression Fields and Force Fields. Of course I know all about being "well, uh, "suppressed" by the Suppression Device,haha! It's such a shame you can't actually use the Suppression Device... Well, that just begs the question: Where IS the Suppression Field? Zasmyenok 09:55, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Nobody knows! It's only mentioned vaguely and is never actually seen. I doubt we'll ever find out, but more than likely it was emitted from the Citadel. Bramblepath 09:57, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that was my assumption after you clarified the various fields. The Suppression Field is destroyed as the Citadel is destroyed, but in Episode 1, no one really explains how it was shut down. Any thoughts? Zasmyenok 02:39, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :I imagine because the core became critical, so power was disabled. Bramblepath 17:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Gordon Freeman Hello, i have noticed that you had reverted my edit to Gordon Freeman, however after reading what the sentence was more than five times, it still seems gramticly incorect to me, whether or not this is the case, thanks. 06:44, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Presuming you're Faldor, the sentence you added doesn't make sense. The previous version is perfectly fine. Bramblepath 16:40, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Steam profile URL I noticed that the current URL of your profile is a typo, according to your user page. Have you considered changing it to "id/bramblepath" here? —Shidou 04:28, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :It is indeed a typo that I made when signing up for steam... :P My actual display name that shows up in Friends is Bramblepath, though. Bramblepath 17:47, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for that, I didn't know you could change the URL. Bramblepath 17:49, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Opposing Force HUD Thanks man, I didn't now that. I got a question. What's the cheat for the HUD in Half-Life: Opposing Force ? Can you pass to me? Because I tray with hud_draw 0 but it appears like a unkown command --SIERRA 23 17:42, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure... Try taking a look at , there are a few commands on there. :) Bramblepath 17:46, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Aperturescience.com I tried going to the site a few minutes ago and found something interesting... apparently if you wait a while its not just a constant loop, it will eventually go to this: I sent this to you because you were the last person to edit the page... so I guess you can update it.RacinFreek 08:59, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Huh. It seems that on about the fourth playthrough it pans around to see P-body dancing. I really need to update that article. Bramblepath 12:13, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Page deletion Hi. First I want excuse my self about my english grammar. I have been signed up about a hour ago and start my first articles. It have been deleted, I was editing it contents and I didn't have nothing save on my computer. I dont know exactly what I have been transgress. :Please sign your talk page comments and add a new subheading when starting new topics, thanks! I deleted your page because it was both lacking content and was irrelevant. The title was conjectural, and the entire article was conjecture. Rather than starting a new article you might want to add any relevant information to other articles around the wiki. Bramblepath 21:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Era icons I think I broke them. Klow 22:48, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Still around? I'm back. Are you still around? We need you. Klow 20:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Chell's Origin Hey mate, I thought you like to know that Chell has been brought into the Aperture Science lab during bring your daughter to work day. Maybe you can edit this on her page. Proof: http://cloud.steampowered.com/ugc/594683394294528948/53F99E8B12D9CA1070087E748200EB49B346F479/ tj Vandalising Spree on Wikis Hi I am not sure if anyone has warned this wikia yet, so I just wanted to turn your attention to thishttp://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vandalising_Spree_on_Wikis and make sure this wiki will be prepared if this vandal turns his attention here. It will help if you can also give the heads up to the Team Fortress and Left 4 Dead wikis too. Thanks. --Occam's Razor 04:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Edits I'm still catching up my 6 months absence through my watchlist, and I see you had to go through some nice little silent edit wars! Kudos, you won in the end each time. :P Klow 20:13, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, and have fun with that! Sorry for being slightly dead for such an extended period of time. the internet has seemed so... boring, lately. Bramblepath 18:40, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Request Hey, I see you resume editing, good! I have a request. Could you implement the nice effects you put in the nav templates (with the PNG image) to the infoboxes? Just tell me how to implement it and I'll have DOG add the code in one stroke. Thanks! Klow 15:30, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Will do. I think it's just a matter of adding the image as a background to each necessary part. Let me see and I'll get back to you. Bramblepath 19:31, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::It seems more complicated than that, which is annoying. It doesn't like having the background added to it, apparently. Bramblepath 19:41, May 25, 2011 (UTC) About moved page Since you moved a highly linked article, don't you have responsibility to go through this list and relink everything? I've been lectured for long periods over avoiding such things as needless redirects to lower usage on Wikia. Something about how, the less we depend on Wikia's patches, the more trusted we can be... I dunno. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 19:24, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :The problem is that most of those pages link to the article via the technology and aperture templates, on which I've changed to links to reflect the move. I'll change the links that aren't from those templates. Bramblepath 19:30, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::There also was a revert made to Aperture Science Core Input Receptacle's move by SiPlus, which resulted in redlinks. Congrats team. Klow 23:19, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Aren't the Aperture Science Speaker System and Aperture Science Announcement System the same thing? They're just PA systems. Also, I added invisible G and R letters in OverWiki:Projects/Portal to allow sorting the columns with signs only. So be careful when you update lists, and don't forget that the 2 pics have different sizes. Klow 23:24, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Now it's even more messy! I changed them to templates, though. Much easier. :P I considered the Announcement System to be the prerecorded messages, and the speaker system to be the actual PA system that GLaDOS uses in Portal. Maybe the Announcement System could do with a better name? In the article I tried to describe it as the Announcer voice. Bramblepath 09:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Isn't a PA system used for both prerecorded and live messages? And good job for the templates, dunno why I didn't think of it myself... Klow 09:40, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I mean that the Announcement System is the specific voice making announcements, rather than the actual system by which announcements are made. They both seem to have different roles, as the speaker system is used for communication two ways (potentially) and the Announcer is simply making announcements through the test chambers. Bramblepath 09:44, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I dunno, f**k it. Klow 23:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Today's changes Hi, I'm not clear on what Klow is doing, but I've blocked him until his edits can be discussed. He didn't ever reply when I asked whether he had passed on my mail about what is allowable during a fork, but I assume he at least shared it with you. I will need to revert the main page, and ask that you do not make any other changes until we have talked them over. This includes deleting more images (even if unused) or other pages, and putting up more notices about the move. Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:50, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :I simply changed the notice on the Main Page because it was outdated. We're both aware of what's allowable, and we don't want to cause any issues. However, I don't resent Klow for trying to speed things along. We'd like to get things moving quickly, so if we could talk somewhere about the changes that need making then that would be great. Frankly, Wikia is becoming unusable, so I would prefer to use the new wiki, but whatever you'd prefer. Bramblepath 12:04, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :I see that you've created a blog post for discussion. I guess we'll use that. Bramblepath 12:06, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::That seems a good place, I will join you there. -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:35, January 4, 2012 (UTC)